


Stolen looks

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Parent Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Percival has to deal with the aftermath of Grindelwald stealing his face





	Stolen looks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_June 1927_

Percival walked through MACUSA with a steady pace. Even though he had resigned his job, Seraphina still called him to come by every once in a while. The official reason was that she wanted advice, but actually, she just wanted to know how he and his children were. Being the president, she couldn't just go to his home unannounced, but she still wanted to know if he, Modesty and Credence were alright. His children were back at home, still sleeping as it was early in the morning. They were safe behind the wards of the house. Despite that, Percival wanted to go home as soon as possible

People stared at him, as he walked by and whispered amongst each other. This was nothing new, but today, the whispers seemed louder. He heard them wondering why he had resigned his job. "Maybe, he's hiding something." One employee said to his friend, either not knowing or uncaring that Percival could hear him. "What could he possibly be hiding?" The friend asked. The first man shrugged. "Maybe, he is a follower of Grindelwald. How else did he defeat him and infiltrate MACUSA that easily?" He asked, giving Percival a nasty look. The man in question clenched his fists and took a deep breath. 

"Hello, Mr. Graves." A familiar voice piped up from behind him and Percival almost sighed in relief, as Queenie came up to walk beside him. "Hello, Ms. Goldstein." He said, nodding at her with a small smile. Queenie smiled back at him, before leaning closer. "Don't mind the others, honey. You did the best you could. They just don't wanna see it that way." She whispered. Percival smiled a bit at that and nodded.

Queenie smiled back, before leaving to go back to her work. Percival arrived at Seraphina's office and was directly allowed inside. His old friend smiled at him, happy to see him. "What was the name of the boy that you punched at fifteen?" She asked. She had started this routine, ever since he had returned. Percival huffed at the memory of him. "Hadrian. He really deserved it for pushing you to the ground." He answered. Seraphina's smile got even bigger and she hugged him, before gesturing him to sit down. 

Half an hour later, Seraphina was assured that they were alright and Percival was sent on his way. Before he went home, he visited his former department. Several of the aurors were happy to see him, but he also got several suspicious looks thrown at him. The fact that his colleagues didn't trust him, felt like a punch in the gut. Nevertheless, he smiled at them, before saying goodbye and leaving. The whispers about whether or not he was with Grindelwald followed him all the way to the door. 

That afternoon, Tina came to check up on him, having heard the whispers and knowing that he had too. "You really shouldn't listen to what they're saying. You resigned, because you wanted to be a good father and take care of your children after a terrifying time in their lives. No one can blame you for that." Tina said softly. Percival nodded, but that didn't soften the blow in the least. 

Tina left shortly after that, but not before leaving one last piece if advice. "You know, my mother once says that no one's opinion matters, but that of your own and the people you care about." She said, before leaving. He smiled at that, before taking a deep breath and continuing with his day. Still, the whispers kept haunting him throughout the day, floating inside his head, taunting him.

He was very quiet during the rest of the day, keeping to himself and not saying much. Both his children were sending him worried looks, but didn't say anything about it, yet. They just kept a close eye on him and gave him space, although Percival noticed how certain chores in the house were done, before he had started on them. The laundry was already done and both his children's rooms were cleaned. He smiled and resolved himself to give his children a little treat later. 

During dinner, Percival seemed to get back out of his shell again, smiling and talking to his children like nothing had happened. Both Modesty and Credence looked relieved, but still kept an eye on him. Percival gave them ice cream for desert as a thank you for leaving him be and helping him with the chores. Both his children dug into the treat happily and Percival smiled at that, peaceful for just a moment, but the whispers were still there. 

_A few hours later_

Percival walked into the bathroom and leaned on the sink, trying to expel the thoughts that were slowly ripping his mind apart. ' _Easy to defeat. Grindelwald's follower. Weak. Useless. Pathetic.'_ He shook his head, before finally looking up to meet his reflection in the mirror. His own face stared back at him. The face that had been so easy to impersonate and no one had noticed a thing. He knew why Seraphina always asked these questions. She wanted to make sure that it was really him. Not even his best friend knew if it was him or not.

Percival just stared into his own eyes. This was the face that Grindelwald stole. This was the face that he wore, when he ordered high ranking aurors to go on suicide missions. This was the face that he wore, when he met with Credence and hit him in the face. This was the face he wore, when he got close to Modesty. Suddenly, Percival couldn't stand to look at his face anymore and pulled his arm back.

_CRASH!!!_

The sound of glass breaking, made Modesty shoot upright in her bed. Credence had taken a sleeping potion, so he wouldn't wake up during the night, even if you let a cannon go off next to him. She quickly got out of bed and carefully walked towards the source of the sound. She saw her father lean on the sink with his head bowed, the mirror broken and his hands bloody. Percival was taking very deep breaths, as if he was trying to calm himself down. 

"Daddy?" Modesty whispered, making her father immediately look at her in surprise. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, looking up at him in concern. Her father shook his head. "I'm okay. Don't worry." He said. Modesty looked at his bleeding hands in slight disbelief. "Are you sure?" She asked. Percival took a deep breath. "Modesty, I'm _fine!_ " He snapped. The young girl immediately reeled back, as if she had been hit. Her father had never snapped at her. 

Percival sighed, shame filling him. Great, now _he_ was the one scaring his daughter. He healed his hands and made the blood disappear, before kneeling down in front of her. He reached out and cupped her cheek, wincing when he felt her flinch. She had stopped flinching around him, years ago, but now she had done it again, because of his own stupidity. He sighed again and looked at her. His daughter looked back at him in slight uncertainty. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please forgive me." He whispered, caressing her cheek. After a few seconds, she softly smiled at him and walked closer, resting her head against his chest and hugging him. Percival held her tightly against him in relief, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, apologising over and over. "I'm sorry, my little swan. I love you so much and I'm so sorry." He said, stroking her hair.

Modesty just burrowed herself deeper against his chest, not saying anything. Percival carefully lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom, not even caring that she was a lot heavier than she was when he had adopted her. He tucked her in and crawled into bed next to her. Modesty quickly put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and protectively against him.

He kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. Modesty looked up at him. "I love you, daddy." She said and somehow, those words lifted his spirits much more, than any reassurances that his friends could offer. He smiled at her. "I love you too, sweetheart. You and your brother are the most important people in my life and I love you so much." He whispered, softly stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him, before resting her head back on his chest and closing her eyes, falling asleep soon afterwards. Percival smiled at her and gave her one last kiss on the top of her head, before closing his eyes and falling asleep too. They were woken the next morning by Credence shouting in surprise. "What on earth happened to the mirror?!" They both looked at each other and chuckled, before getting out of the bed to explain the situation to Credence. 

From that day forward, Modesty and Credence did their best to make their father laugh at least once a day, trying to make him forget about the bad voices even if it was for just a little bit. Percival appreciated their efforts and hugged the both of them tightly in thanks. Slowly, the voices in Percival's head disappeared, never to be heard again. People still whispered when he went to MACUSA, but he didn't care. He had his children and his friends and that was all that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart of Percival standing in front of a broken mirror with bloody hands, indicating that he broke it himself. I just think it was really sad and moving. I have no idea who made it, but I really like it
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
